Siergiej/Cytaty
Dlaczego nikt nie potrafi zrozumieć, że ja tylko chcę, aby wszyscy myśleli, jak ja? *'Szart': Co chcecie? Ty, to pewnie pierogi ruskie. *podaje mu* Siergiej: Pierwsze widzę, co to jest?* *... i wtedy ukazała się ta słynna, pedalska tęcza... *No gdzie... gdzie leziesz debilu?! Już za****j do wycieraczki! Paszoł won w pieriot! No już! *Czy to tak trudno włożyć naczynia do zmywarki?! Pytam się was?! Czy ja muszę wszystko robić w tym domu?! Tak sobie myślę, że gdyby mnie nie było to wy byście utonęli w tym syfie! No po prostu jak... zwierzęta jakieś, no! *J*b two*u mać! ( co prawda niecałe, ale to po rusku "ku**a mać".) *'Wendy: '''I pamiętaj: to nie jest plagiat! Pamiętasz? '''Siergiej: '''No. '''W: '''Mów dwa ostatnie. Czy ją kochasz? '''S: '''Kocham szczerze. '''W: '''A w co wierzysz? '''S: '''W Boga wierzę. '''W: 'Źle! S: No, tak... jestem ateistą... *I jeszcze jeden... *Ja nie jestem pijakiem - jestem po prostu " jawnopijący". *To jedna prawda, że najlepsze wyścigówki są na PCta... *w kabarecie* Koleś: 'Jestem "Bidon". '''Siergiej: '"Bidon"? A co, same pe***y się koło ciebie kręcą? *po występie Lajonela Chomika* - Genialny kawałek wpada w ucho! *Chomik wychodzi* - Matko wilcza! Nie mogę tego słuchać! Amerykańska Chińszczyzna! Jaki debil słucha takiego... rodzaju muzyki!???!!!! *No to jak nazwiemy ten twój nowy wielki hicior? Może napiszemy coś o twoim jakimś traumatycznym przeżuciu? '''Szenzii: "I kissed a Girl"? Siergiej: Phi! Przestań! Kto by tego słuchał?! * *Ja się dla ciebie tak wyprówam z flaków kobieto robiąc ci tę p***p***ą horeografię i wymyślając te debilne piosenki, że powinnaś mi usługiwać! *dostaje przez mordę* Mój piękny policzek *znów dostaje po ryju* Mój drugi piękny policzek. *Poziom tejże despoty mnie przytłacza, idę oddalić się w poszukiwaniu alienacji. *Kóbós, powiem ci tak: dotkniesz raz jeszcze mojej laski, a tak cię użądzę, że nigdy nie wejdziesz już na tę swoją programową kanapę. *Nosz k***a, co za j****y telefon! Szenzii: Nie przeklinaj! *dostał w ucho* - Kurczaki, głupi ten telefon.... *JUŻ TAM NIGDY NIE POJADĘ! Wendy : No, ale czemu?! Siergiej: No bo ci Polacy zagrozili mi, że powieszą mnie za krawat na latarni... ZNOWU!!! *Za porwanie aspiranta, czyli mnie, na służbie i głupiej krowy.... matki jego dziewczyny grozi 10 lat pierdla, gnojku! *'Siergiej: '''A pani to chyba ma w kuchni taki stary ekspres do kawy...? Tak chwaliła się pani, to możemy go sobie pożyczyć... to znaczy wziąć? '''Szart: '''Po moim trupie, gnojku! '''Siergiej: '''No wtedy to już na pewno... *'Szart : Witaj przydka, ruska istoto będąca chłopakiem mojej córki... '''Siergiej: Witaj głupia, ohydna krowo będąca jej matką! *Nie myl geja z homoseksualistą - to dwie różne... rzeczy. Kóba: 'No fakt, ty to wiesz najlepiej... '''Siergiej: '''A zasadził ci ktoś kiedyś kopa w coś? *Bo w naszej rodzinie zawsze dzieci są krzywdzone imionami! Ja dostałem babskie o moja siostra męskie! *To, że chodzę sześć razy tygodniowo do fryzjera, nie znaczy, że jestem bardziej kobiecy niż moja laska! *Nosz k.....a gdzie ja schowałem tę wódkę?! *Ona zdradza mnie z lizakiem, którego sobie wymyśliła? To nie fair, że ona może a je nie... *Ale mnie suszy... po prostu muszę, muszę się napić! Wódki rzecz jasna. *Ja nie jestem komunistą! To mój pradziadek robił rozbiory! ' Zahary : Co robił?! Siergiej: Jesteś za mały więc nie wiesz o co chodzi, ale nie o to co myslisz, bo gdyby o to, to by siedział już dawno w p......u. *Sraj Duperszyn i The Stranted w MOIM domu?! Mój najgorszy koszmar, Bibera też mi tu dacie k....?!!??? *Ja niby dużo przeklinam! K**********, kto ci takich pierdół naopowiadał?! *Ha! Mogę nie przeklinać nawet dwie godziny! *No daj mu po ryju, a nie skaczesz na tę piep***** ulicę i kradniesz auto! *No F, no F! F, F,F F, NO BIERZ TO AUTO BO POWIEM COŚ INNEGO NA F! *Bierz karetkę, bierz karetkę! *Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać robienie zakupów to pierdz*********ę to! *Pitolenie o Chopinie.... (czyt. Pitolenie o Szopenie) *'Max': To jeśli ty grasz w tę grę to wiesz co to znaczy "What the f...." *zatyka mu pysk* Siergiej: Tak wiem! I to jest słowo, którego nie można używać! Max: A ty używasz po 3 razy dziennie.... S''': Bo ja muszę i mam na to papiery.... *Oj ty degeneracie p...y, jak dam w p......l to będziesz k......a leżał i gnił w krowim gnoju! *Jaki był ten mod na broń...? *A przypominam ci, że to ja piszę piosenki! '''Szenzii: Piszesz, które nie są smutne! Siergiej: Ja przynajmniej w takstach nie opisuję... Sz: Daruj sobie! *A więc to ty, wypiłeś mi piwo! *Jakiś problem kurduplu?! Dzieciak: Tak, kran mi cieknie w domu. Siergiej: No to idziemy! *O! Czyli wielka pani de Zilii uważa, że ja jestem winny?! No proszę BRAVO! *'Szenzii': Co ona gada?! Siergiej: Rosyjski Szenzii: No, ale co mówi? Siergiej: Słowa Szenzii: Debil! Siergiej: ты то́же.* * что случи́лось вернёшь* *Ty cho.....o jedna! *Gdak, gdak... choć do tatusia kuro ty smaczna... *Jesteś kurczakiem, mówię ci, zaraz cię zjem i nie odezwiesz się! *'Sasza:' Czemu zaprosiłeś Szenzii na imprezę?! Siergiej: 'A co, spóźniłem się i to już wykroczenie?! *'Szenzii: 'I jak wyglądam? '''Siergiej: '''Za ładnie. '''Szenzii: '''Co? '''Siergiej: '''Włóż inną kieckę i mniejsze obcasy bo nie zamiaru obijać mordy całej knajpie, która zżerała by cię oczami! '''Szenzii: '''Kochanie, czemu zawsze musisz obijać komuś mordę? '''Siergiej: '''Bo lubię, wiesz! '''Szenzii: '-.-' 'Siergiej: '''Nie chcę byś miała innego. '''Szenzii: '''Aha, czyli jesteś zazdrosny to włożę tę inną sukienkę. '''Siergiej: N'ie jestem zazdrosny i nie ma nawet mowy byś się przebrała! '''Szenzii: Dzięki misiu. Siergiej: Znów mnie wrobiła... *I zobaczysz, że znajdę sobie młodszą! *Kochanie, to ligiczne, że gdybym cię nie kochał to nie byłbym twoim chłopakiem. *Kocham cię ponad życie więc nie pozwolę temu ptakowi tak cię traktować! *Te, mądraliński, dawaj to! *Guziczki! *A mogłem być w Euro-Azji... *USA, NASA wielka mi różnica! *A przy******ł ci ktoś kiedyś w ryj?! *Oj, jak bardzo chcę przeklnąć! *Szenzii, gdybyś była kobietą... TO ZNACZY GDYBYŚ BYŁA FACETEM! Ach, ch*****a! *dzwięk trąbki, ale wiemy, że powiedział k*****a, bo można się dymyśleć*... wytnijcie to...! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *Rosjanie (przynajmniej większość) nie znają pierogów ruskich. *ты то́же (ros.) Ty też *''*'' *что случи́лось вернёшь (ros.) Co się stało, się nie odstanie *''Najśmieszniejsze w dowcipie jest to, że "I kissed a Girl" jest największym hitem Katy Perry w całej karierze i "dużo osób tego słucha".'' Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:SugarLevine